


A Helping Hand... Or Mouth.

by ChrisNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris hates meetings and paperwork, Helpful Lieutenant, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Piers helps his captain relax, Stressed Captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisNivans/pseuds/ChrisNivans
Summary: Chris spends all day in a meeting with the rest of the higher-ups, causing his paperwork to pile up throughout the day. 8pm already and only half of his paperwork done, Piers stops by to encourage his captain to continue.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im horrible at writing any kind of explicit scenes so bare with me please.

Chris let out a sigh as he let go of his pen and rubbed his hands through his face. He glanced over to the clock, 8pm already and only half of his paperwork was finished. 

He looked over to the pictures that sat on his desk. He smiled, looking at the photo of himself and Claire. The pair were smiling, Chris arm wrapped around her waist protectively. The two were standing in front of a ferris wheel, the colours shining bright through the dark skies. 

He smiled at the memory, Piers had stopped him as he was leaving the base that night and had asked him to join him at the carnival that night. Saying how he has to have some fun too sometimes and what’s funner that a night at a carnival? Piers smile faded when Chris apologized and said he already had plans that night. 

Piers gave his captain a smile and tried to excuse himself, he didn’t make it far before Chris grabbed his arm and made him stop dead in his tracks. 

“You mind if Claire comes? I haven’t seen her very much and she’s down for the weekend. I think she’d have fun coming along.” Chris asked, giving his lieutenant a smile. 

“Oh of course! I can finally meet your sister!” Piers exclaimed, giving his friend a smile. “How about I pick you guys up around 5? We can go somewheres to eat and then head over?” Piers offered. 

“That sounds great! It gives us plenty of time to get ready! I’ll see you in an hour Piers!” Chris yelled as he walked away toward his truck, turning slightly to give his sniper a smile. 

Chris smiled at the memory and looked up towards the door as he heard a small knock. Smiling as Piers peered into the room. 

“Captain?” Piers asked. 

“What’s up Piers?” Chris replied, watching as the man entered the room and closed the door. 

“You’ve been in here a while, just came to check up on you that’s all.” Piers answered, taking a seat in front of Chris’s messy desk. 

“Yeah, I’m swamped with paperwork! The meeting took longer than expected and HQ wants these reports by tomorrow morning.” Chris explained.

“Oh! Captain let me help then!” Piers offered, getting up from his seat and grabbing some files. 

“Thanks Piers! I don’t know what I’d do without you!” Chris laughed, looking at his Lieutenant he couldn’t help but smile at the younger man. 

It wasn’t hard for Chris to realize he was in love with his sniper, no not at all. It was hard to accept it though. Everyone he has loved and let into his life he’d lost. He was always thankful that Claire was alive and well and that Jill was found alive and welcomed back into the BSAA, that is after being supervised and quarantined for a couple of months. 

Nonetheless, he was always afraid of losing Piers in battle. He knew Piers felt the same way about him, but he was too scared to let him in. Too scared to lose his lover if something were to go array one mission. How would he be able to live after losing him? 

So he never mentioned it, just continuously watched his Lieutenant from afar, dreaming of what they could be. 

Piers’s voice cut his thoughts in half. “You alright Chris? You were kinda just staring at me.” Piers said, smirking a little. 

“Sorry must’ve been in the moon.” Chris mumbled, cursing himself when his voice cracked a little. 

“If you say so Captain, now get back to work!” Piers commanded, giving him a smile before returning his attention to the report he had in his hands. 

Chris sighed and continued with his document, finding it hard to focus while his thoughts kept returning to Piers. He glanced up to the sniper, seeing him grab another file off his desk and placing the one he had finished in the pile next to the photos. 

He had already finished another by the time Chris had closed his file, placing in the pile with the others. 

“Only one left Captain, you got this.” Piers mused, giving him a thumbs up and relaxing into the chair. 

Piers watched his captain as he scribbled onto the page, whispering things under his breath. Noticing how his shoulders seemed tense, Piers sat up and quietly walked around his captain hoping not to disturb him. 

Chris felt two strong hands start to massage his shoulders, causing him to let out a small whimper. 

“Relax Captain, let me help you relax a little bit.” Piers whispered in his ear.  
Chris felt the hot breath of the sniper on his neck and tensed a little more, before letting himself relax a little into the snipers touch. 

Chris looked down to this last report and grabbed his pen, quickly trying to finish it. He felt Piers release his grip and turned his head to look at the younger man. 

“Feel good captain?” Piers asked, biting his bottom lip. 

“Yeah,” Chris managed to reply, the look in Piers’s eyes giving him butterflies, 

“Good.” Piers whispered into the captains neck, his hot breath sending chills down Chris’s spine. 

Piers looked down to the document in Chris’s hands and snatched it quickly, skimming through it quickly. 

“You missed the part where Finn was attacked by a BOW and single handedly took it down by himself.” Piers said, his voice showing a hint of pride for the new recruit. His hands slowly roaming down the older mans toned body. Chris moaned at the touch, instantly feeling his dick twitch. 

“Yeah, you’re right. The boy did a great job last mission, especially for his first encounter with a BOW.” Chris replied, trying to compose himself. He leaned over and added the detail into the report. 

Piers smiled as he saw the slight tent in the mans loose pants begin to form. He knew this was his chance. 

Chris felt his chair slide back and Piers walked in front of the older man and slide down onto his knees. 

“Piers? What are you doin- Chris was cut off when a hand grabbed onto his fly and pulled it down slowly, 

“Shush Captain, let me take care of you.” Piers whispered, has he began to palm the mans growing bulge. 

Chris let out a moan and looked down to meet the dazzling hazel eyes. “Piers.” He began but was interrupted once more by a knock on the door. 

“Answer it captain and be quiet.” Piers whispered, pulling the mans pants and briefs down with one quick movement. 

“Come in!” Chris yelled, trying desperately to hold his composure as he felt his snipers strong fingers wrap around his hardened dick. 

“Sir, do you have a moment?” Finn asked, entering the doorway halfway. 

“It’s late Finn, make it quick alright?” Chris said, closing his eyes tightly as he felt a tongue slowly make its way up his thick shaft. 

“Um, I was wondering if I could ask you a question about Piers sir.” Finn replied, a blush suddenly appearing on his face. 

Piers smiled at his words and started sucking onto the throbbing member in front of him. Grabbing the man’s balls, softly massaging them while he bobbed up and down onto the thick meat. 

He heard the soft moan escape Chris’s lips and smiled as he took the member completely in his mouth and sucked hard. 

“What about Piers?” Chris asked, as he let a small moan slip from his lips, a blush quickly forming on his tan cheeks. 

“Is he into um men?” Finn asked, looking down towards the floor. 

“Why are you asking me this? Do you have a problem if he does?” Chris asked, becoming a little worried. 

Piers continued bobbing up and down, slowing twisting his right hand up and down the shaft as he flicked his tongue around the head as he bobbed up. 

He could feel his own dick throbbing, demanding attention. With the other hand he began to palm himself through his jeans, moaning at the contact. 

“No! No! There’s nothing wrong with it if he is! Im gay sir!” Finn explained. 

Piers began to quicken his pace, jerking the mans dick quickly, never stopping as he sucked onto the mans dick. He could feel the mans balls tightening in his palm, smiling at what he knew was coming up. 

Chris looked down quickly at the sniper in-between his legs and smiled, grabbing the younger mans head and harshly pushing his dick deeper into the hot throat. 

“Are you alright sir?” Finn asked, confused to the captain actions. He watched as Chris began to move his right hand up and down, his breath becoming a little harsh. 

“I don’t think you have a chance with him Finny.” Chris said, letting a small moan release from his lips, as he felt his cum release into his snipers throat, his legs jerking up a tad bit pushing his dick impossibly further into the warm canal. 

Finn looked down at the desk and noticed another pair of boots slightly poking out from under the desk. 

“OMG! I’M SO SORRY CAPTAIN!” Finn yelled in realization as to what just happened, quickly turning around and running out of the office. 

Chris chuckled and looked down to the man in-between his legs. 

“That was some load you got there captain! Saving it up for a special occasion?” Piers said, wiping the cum from his chin that escaped and quickly sucking onto the fingers that were coated in the white liquid. 

A knock on the door caused the man’s head to jump up. He looked around the office and sighed. A dream, of course it was a dream. 

“Chris?” Piers asked as he entered the room. “You almost done? I’m heading home soon, want me to pick something up for dinner?” Piers continued as he walked towards the older man. 

“I have a couple left to do, shouldn’t be too long maybe another hour or so. Head out and get some rest Piers.” Chris replied, grabbing the snipers hand and bringing him into his lap. 

Piers smiled down to his lover and sealed their lips together, slipping his tongue in between the crack of lips asking for permission to enter. 

Chris happily obliged and opened his mouth, welcoming the slick tongue that invaded his mouth. 

“Go home Piers, i’ll be home soon.” Chris said as he broke the kiss, and pulled the man into his arms, holding him closely as he kissed the snipers head. 

When Piers sighed and snuggled into the mans touch Chris smiled. “That’s an order solider! Now get going and stop and pick up some burgers will ya?” Chris ordered, and how could Piers ever disobey his captain?

“Right away Sir! Ill see you at home beautiful! You’re burgers will be ready and if you’re good enough, maybe you’ll get some desert.” Piers whispered into his ear, placing a wet kiss onto his cheek before lifting himself off the man and walking towards the door. 

“Hey Piers?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I fucking love you.” 

“I love you too old man! Now hurry up and finish those reports and get your ass home!” Piers replied, giving his lover a toothy smile before leaving the room and closing the door. 

Chris smiled as the door closed and looked down at his desk. His eyes met the photo of himself and Claire and smiled. He definitely had to get a new photo of them together. Only this time, Piers wasn’t going to be taking it, he was going to be in it.


	2. Redone :)

Chris let out a sigh as he let go of his pen, rubbing his hands through his face. He glanced over to the clock, 8pm already and only half of his paperwork was finished.

He looked over to the pictures that sat on his desk. He smiled, looking at the photo of himself and Claire. The pair were smiling, his arm wrapped around her waist protectively. The two were standing in front of a ferris wheel, the colours shining bright through the dark skies.

He smiled at the memory. Piers had stopped him as he was leaving the base that night and had asked him to join him at the carnival that night. Saying how he has to have some fun too sometimes and what’s funner that a night at a carnival? Piers smile faded when he apologized and said he already had plans that night with Claire. 

_Piers gave his captain a smile and tried to excuse himself, he didn’t make it far before Chris grabbed his arm and made him stop dead in his tracks._

_“You mind if Claire comes? I haven’t seen her very much and she’s down for the weekend. I think she’d have fun coming along.” Chris asked, giving his lieutenant a toothy smile._

_“Oh of course! I can finally meet your sister!” Piers exclaimed, giving his friend a smile. “How about I pick you guys up around say 5? We can go somewheres to eat and then head over?” Piers offered._

_“That sounds great! It gives us plenty of time to get ready! I’ll see you in an hour Piers!” Chris yelled as he walked away toward his truck, turning slightly to give his sniper a smile._

Chris smiled at the memory and looked up towards the door when he heard a familiar sound hitting his closed door. Smiling as Piers peered into the room.

“Captain?” Piers asked.

“What’s up Piers?” Chris replied, watching as the man entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He smiled at the younger boy, watching him walk towards the small chair situated in front of his desk.

“You’ve been in here a while, just came to check you on you that’s all.” Piers answered, taking a seat in front of Chris’s messy desk, glancing down at the papers that were discarded randomly around.

“Yeah, I’m swamped with paperwork! The meeting took longer than expected and HQ wants these reports by tomorrow morning.” Chris explained, letting a small sigh escape his lips.

It wasn’t a secret that the older man wasn’t too fond of doing paperwork, and today wasn’t any different.

“Oh! Captain let me help then!” Piers offered, getting up from his seat and grabbing some files and pen. Taking his seat once more, he began to go through the report, connecting the lost dots.

“Thanks Piers! I don’t know what I’d do without you!” Chris laughed, looking at his Lieutenant he couldn’t help but smile at the younger man.

Piers was a beautiful man, that was a fact, not an opinion. He never thought a man could be beautiful until he first laid his eyes onto the younger man.

He watched momentarily, as the sniper’s brows furrowed as he concentrated onto the reports. Biting down onto his bottom lip every once in awhile. 

It wasn’t hard for Chris to realize he was in love with his sniper, no not at all. It was however hard to accept it though. Everyone he has ever loved and let into his life he’d lost. He was always thankful that Claire was alive and well and that Jill was found alive and welcomed back into the BSAA, that is after being supervised and quarantined for a couple of months.

Nonetheless, he was always afraid of losing Piers in battle. He knew Piers felt the same way about him, but he was too scared to let him in. Too scared to lose his lover if something were to go array one mission. How would he be able to live after losing his Ace?

So he never mentioned it, just continuously watched his Lieutenant from afar, dreaming of what they could be.

Piers’s voice cut his thoughts in half. “You alright Chris? You were kinda just staring at me.” Piers said, giving his captain a knowing look. 

“Sorry must’ve been in the moon.” Chris mumbled, cursing himself when his voice cracked a little, causing a small blush to appear on his well defined cheeks.

“If you say so Captain, now get back to work!” Piers commanded, giving him a smile before returning his attention to the report he had in his hands.

Chris sighed and continued with his document, finding it hard to focus while his thoughts kept returning to Piers. He glanced up to the sniper, seeing him grab another file off his desk and placing the one he had finished in the pile next to the photos.

He had already finished another by the time Chris had closed his file, placing in the pile with the others.

“Only one left Captain, you got this.” Piers mused, giving him a thumbs up and relaxing into the chair.

Piers watched his friend as he scribbled onto the page, whispering things under his breath. Noticing how his shoulders seemed tense, Piers sat up and quietly walked around his Captain hoping not to disturb him.

Chris felt two strong hands start to massage his shoulders, causing him to let out a small whimper.

“Relax Chris, let me help you get comfortable a little bit.” Piers whispered in his ear.

He felt the hot breath of the sniper on his neck and tensed a little more, before letting himself relax a little into the snipers touch.

Chris looked down to this last report and grabbed his pen, quickly trying to finish it. He felt Piers release his grip and turned his head to look at the younger man.

“Feel good?” Piers asked, biting his bottom lip.

“Yeah,” Chris managed to reply, the look in Piers’s eyes giving him butterflies,

“Good.” Piers whispered into the captains neck, his hot breath sending chills down Chris’s spine. Blood rushing down to his dick immediately.

Piers looked down to the document in Chris’s hands and snatched it, skimming through it quickly.

“You missed the part where Finn was attacked by a B.O.W and single handedly took it down by himself.” Piers said, his voice showing a hint of pride for the new recruit. His hands slowly roaming down the older mans toned body. Chris moaned at the touch, instantly feeling his dick twitch even more.

“Yeah, you’re right. The boy did a great job last mission, especially for his first encounter with a B.O.W.” Chris replied, trying to compose himself. He leaned over and added the detail into the report.

Piers smiled as he saw the slight tent in the mans loose pants begin to form. He knew this was his chance. 

Chris felt his chair slide back and Piers walked in front of the older man and slide down onto his knees.

“Piers? What are you doin- Chris was cut off when a hand grabbed onto his fly and pulled it down slowly,

“Shush Captain, let me reward you for all your very hard work” Piers whispered, as he began to palm the mans growing bulge. Giving the man above him a smirk.

Chris let out a moan and looked down to meet the dazzling hazel eyes. “Piers.” He began but was interrupted once more by another knock on the door.

“Answer it Chris and be quiet.” Piers whispered, pulling the mans pants and briefs down with one quick movement.

“Come in!” Chris yelled, trying desperately to hold his composure as he felt his snipers strong fingers wrap around his hardened dick. Tensing as the man’s cold fingers met with hot flesh.

“Sir, do you have a moment?” Finn asked, entering the doorway halfway.

Piers smiled as he heard the voice of the young recruit. He quickly tightened his grip on the massive member in front of him, moving his hand up and down with strong gentle strokes.

“It’s late Finn, make it quick alright?” Chris whimpered out, closing his eyes tightly as he felt a tongue slowly make its way up and down his thick package.

“Are you alright Captain?” Finn cautiously asked, eyeing the older man.

Piers let out a whispered laugh, licking his lips and slowly inching closely to the hardened meat that was inviting him in. Wrapping his thick lips over the head and gently giving it a small kiss.

“Im fine Finn, what’s your question?” Chris asked, his breath hitching as he felt the kiss on his dick. Forcing everything he had in him not to look down at his Lieutenant.

“Um, I was wondering if I could ask you a question about Piers sir.” Finn replied, a blush suddenly appearing on his face. 

Piers smiled at his words and started taking his length inch by inch in his mouth. The slight salty taste was lovely. He could hear his Captain’s breath hitch once more as he grabbed the man’s balls, softly massaging them while he bobbed up and down onto the thick meat.

He heard the soft moan escape Chris’s lips and smiled as he took the member completely in his mouth and sucked hard.

It was his mission to please the older man. He was going to do anything he could to make the man shoot his load, make him completely lose control and be vulnerable.

The sniper pulled off the throbbing cock, attempting to quickly catch his breath before returning to the hardened dick in front of him. Taking it completely into his mouth, nostrils meeting the thick hairs. His throat tightening as his dick met the back of his throat.

“What about Piers?” Chris asked, as he let a small moan slip from his lips, hips bucking up as he felt the younger man deep throat his cock. A blush quickly forming on his tan cheeks.

“Is he into um, men?” Finn asked, looking down towards the floor, obviously embarrassed. 

“Why are you asking me this? Do you have a problem if he does?” Chris asked, becoming a little worried.

Piers continued bobbing up and down, slowing twisting his right hand up and down the shaft as he flicked his tongue around the head as he moved around.

He could feel his own dick throbbing, demanding attention. With the other hand he began to palm himself through his jeans, moaning at the contact.

There was nothing more he wanted then to tear his clothes off and ravish the man with hot kisses. Letting his captain take everything he wanted, pounding his into the his desk.

Feeling his hardened dick twitch as he once more took the giant piece of meat in his mouth and furiously jacking him off and his tongue swirled around the tip. 

“No! No! There’s nothing wrong with it if he is! Im gay sir!” Finn explained.

He could feel the mans balls tightening in his palm, smiling knowingly at what was about to come.

Chris looked down quickly at the sniper in-between his legs and smiled, grabbing the younger mans head and harshly pushing his dick deeper into the hot throat, feeling his climax coming.

“Are you alright sir?” Finn asked, confused to the captain actions. He watched as Chris began to move his right hand up and down, his breath becoming a little harsh.

“I don’t think you have a chance with him Finny.” Chris said, letting a loud moan release from his lips, as he felt his cum release into his snipers throat, his legs jerking up a tad bit pushing his dick impossibly further into the warm canal.

Piers choked, attempting to swallow all the sweet salty goodness.

Finn looked down at the desk and noticed another pair of boots slightly poking out from under the desk.

“OMG! I’M SO SORRY CAPTAIN!” Finn yelled in realization as to what just happened, quickly turning around and running out of the office.

Chris chuckled and looked down to the man in-between his legs, cum was sliding down his chin. 

“That was some load you got there! Saving it up for a special occasion?” Piers said, wiping the cum from his chin and quickly sucking onto the fingers that were coated in the white liquid.

A knock on the door caused the man’s head to jump up. He looked around the office and sighed. A dream, of course it was a dream.

“Chris?” Piers asked as he entered the room. “You almost done? I’m heading home soon, want me to pick something up for dinner?” Piers continued as he walked towards the older man.

“I have a couple left to do, shouldn’t be too long maybe another hour or so. Head out and get some rest Piers.” Chris replied, grabbing the snipers hand and bringing him into his lap.

Piers smiled down to his lover and sealed their lips together, slipping his tongue in between the crack of lips asking for permission to enter.

Chris happily obliged and opened his mouth, welcoming the slick tongue that invaded his mouth.

“Go home, i’ll be there soon.” Chris said as he broke the kiss, and pulled the man into his arms, holding him closely as he kissed the snipers head.

When Piers sighed and snuggled into the mans touch Chris smiled. “That’s an order solider! Now get going and stop and pick up some burgers will ya?” Chris said.

And how could Piers ever disobey his captain?

“Right away Sir! I’ll see you at home beautiful! You’re burgers will be ready and if you’re good enough, maybe you’ll get some desert.” Piers whispered into his ear, placing a wet sloppy kiss onto his cheek before lifting himself off the man and walking towards the door.

“Hey Piers?”

“Yeah?”

“I fucking love you.”

“I love you too old man! Now hurry up and finish those reports and get your sweet ass home!” Piers replied, giving his lover a toothy smile before leaving the room and closing the door.

Chris smiled as the door closed and looked down at his desk. His eyes met the photo of himself and Claire and smiled. He definitely had to get a new one of them together. Only this time, Piers wasn’t going to be taking it, he was going to be in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little story! I really appreciate the kudos you all have left from my other stories! It inspires me to continue writing. And I really do love these two together!


End file.
